smbzdfandomcom-20200214-history
Luigi-Transformations
Luigi's Alternate Forms Luigi, like his older brother Mario, is known to transform with the assistance of special items, not only changing his outfit but also granting him new abilities. Supposedly, while Mario uses standard power-ups, Luigi tends to use more obscure ones, allowing more creativity while not expending Mario's more serious fighting-style. Although Luigi has access to many of the same transformations as his brother, he has only been seen using a handful of these forms in Super Mario Bros Z: Two World's Fate ''similar to Sonic and Shadow like Yoshi. Alternative Forms used in SMBZD: Two World's Fate *'Cape Luigi:' This is used in episode 4 when Luigi and Mario with the other heroes (except Yoshi) was fighting the Metal Sonic Bros. Luigi's power and speed is tripled by 15 times his normal strength and speed. This is similar to Goku's Kaioken. Granting Luigi tremendous power. Luigi goes into this form by using the Cape Feather to transform. *'Shell Luigi:' This transformation is counted as a form but is different from many other forms. Luigi uses the Blue Shell and a shell is formed on his back. The biggest attribute to this is that his defense is highered and that he can block just about anything by hiding in the shell. However, with enough force this transformation can be demolished. However, Luigi uses this many times and has never broke out of it unless on his own. This is his most common used form after the Cape Feather and the Fire Flower. *'8-bit Luigi:' This was only seen in the intro to episode 7. He was never seen like this ever again unless you count the bloopers of him fighting Bowser all by himself. *'Tanooki Luigi:' This form is seen many times but only once in the first saga. Luigi uses this by coming in contact with the Tanooki suit. It is a racoon suit similar to the Super Leaf. However, Luigi has the bility to turn to stone and is incapable of moving. His power is mostly developed by if not then slightly. He uses this in episode 8 when fighting the Koopa Troopas in hope of retrieving the Chaos Emerald and Princess Peach (in the great ambush of the Egg Fleet). Luigi also tries to use this on Ganondorf but fails. *'Fire Luigi:' Luigi has yet to use this and transform but he does it by using the Fire Flower. His colors go to Green and White. He is enabled as well like Mario to shoot fireballs. His strength is then doubled by 10 times his normal power. He like Mario can shoot weak fireballs or use the Kamehamehoo and power it up, to make a giant blast. He first uses this and transforms in episode 13 when fighting Wart. This is Luigi's second most common form used after the Cape Feather which Luigi uses more often and earlier before in episdoe 4. *'Super Cape Luigi:' This form is created when Luigi absorbs the power of the Seven Star Spirits. He uses this once in every saga along with the other main cast. This is evidently Luigi's most powerful form as it is a non-canon fusion of the Star Spirits and Cape Luigi put together. Luigi has all the power of when he was Cape Luigi. This form was also shown in the show's introduction when fighting Ganondorf. he can be seen using this again in bloopers when fighting Sonic and Mario along with Yoshi and Shadow. Luigi considers this as to be his break point transformation (meaning this is where everything gets personal). *'Ice Luigi:' Luigi enter this form when using the Ice Flower. he first uses this in episode 12 when entering Subcon and meeting Wart. Luigi takes it upon himself to thwart Wart's plans and defeat him. Luigi does power down after being severely hurt however. He uses this form a lot throughout the series and seems to enjoy using Ice Balls. *'Racoon Luigi: It grants Luigi immense strength and speed and allows him to fly like Cape Luigi. He needs to transform by using a Super Leaf (similar to the Cape Feather). Luigi can also attack with his tail allowing him to fight enemies below or behind him. This was first seen in episode 10 when Professor E. Gadd rewarded the heroes. *'''Mini Mushroom Luigi: This is when Luigi eats a poison Mushroom and turns hyper small. he uses this many times and is the only person in the series to use it. Luigi uses this in the second saga when having to travel on water to save the team. *'Mr. L:' This is when Luigi gets brainedwashed by Dr. Eggman in the final saga. Luigi is like this for the 4, 5, and 6th episodes of the third saga due to Dr. Eggman brainwashing him. Luigi's L is backwards and this time he wears Black and Green with a cape. Luigi is evil in this formuntil the 5th episode of the third saga when he is good but need to be de-brainwashed. *'Penguin Luigi:' This form is only used once when on Cold Stone Mountain in the third saga. Luigi along with the other heroes battle the Giant Snowman with the power. However, Luigi along with the rest of the heroes except Yoshi and Shadow quickly lose this ability. This is activated by using the Penguin. *'Hammer Bro. Luigi:' Though the same as Mario, Luigi only uses this twice in the second saga when fighting the Axem Rangers X leader, Axem Blue. Luigi easily looses the first time. However, after the heroes undergo some of the elemental powers, Luigi fights Axem Blue again and kills him. Hammer bro. This happens by using the Hammer Bros.Luigi is very strong toping Fire Luigi and Cape Luigi's strength combined. *'Propeller Luigi:' Luigi uses this form more than anyone else. He first uses this along with Yoshi, Sonic and Mario get into the Egg Fleet. They then use it again to battle the Omega Doomship to escape. Luigi uses this again in the next episode to retrieve an item for either him or Mario. *'Negative Zone:' The Negative Zone is Luigi's Final Smash in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. Luigi will start doing an odd dance and create a giant orb of Negative Energy to surround him. The people who are caught inside will have many symptoms, such as being dizzy, losing power, sleeping, etc. Luigi is then free to destroy them.